


Just Us

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's past midnight when the nearest sofa cushion dips with Elijah's weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

It's past midnight when the nearest sofa cushion dips with Elijah's weight. Sean feels it and the sensation is fuzzy around the edges and out of place because he can't remember falling asleep and, beyond that, realizes that he wasn't supposed to. The shift of hands underneath the blanket that covers them brings him fully awake. He processes the pale glow of the television and the shadows of sleeping bodies on the floor. Dom, Billy, Orlando. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Despite having joined them for a boy's night out and despite the fact that he'd told Chris he might stay over, he had decided he would try to get back to her and the girls anyway. So much for that. 

He wriggles a bit until the blanket is off his legs and arms. A rush of cool calms the skittish patter of his heart. He rubs his eyes and licks his lips a few times to swipe away the gummy saliva that has gathered, then blinks into dim light until he's able to keep his eyelids open for more than a few seconds. 

He loves the guys; loves Elijah. But there is a reason he hardly ever goes out with them when they're in the hobbits-and-Orli mode; he just can't pull it off. It's not his scene anymore, if it ever was. There was a time when they made him feel ancient. Now he's just accepted that the boys club is not for him. They seem to like him the way he is, anyway.

But he loves Elijah. And when you spend most waking hours with a person, it's hard to not feel close to them. It's hard to deny that sometimes you'd like to join them after work, and harder to admit that you don't fit into the dynamic you find when you do. It's even harder to admit that staying away from said person after-hours is probably for the best, because the more time you spend around them, the more of a chance there is that something spectacularly stupid will happen.

Elijah's warm body uncurls, blanket-covered limbs bumping Sean's.

Sean runs out of adverbs to put before "stupid".

"Hey." Elijah reaches out and finds Sean's side. "Oh. Awake."

Sean hums affirmatively. The couch is worn and so Elijah's squirming creates a lot of noise. Sean can't sort out whether Elijah's planning to lie down or get up what with all the limbs and blanket and confusing half-darkness around them. He stiffens when Elijah's side collides with his.

"Mm," Elijah says, kicking blanket away. "This is an improvement. I usually end up with Orli as my body pillow, and he's all ninety degree angles."

"I am a round pillow," Sean laughs, nodding. "I can deal with that."

Elijah's hand slips across his lap, and Sean freezes. Sean has, perhaps, one ninety-degree angle.

"A little excited, there?" Elijah asks, low and devious.

"Oh, fuck off," Sean grumbles. The last thing he needs is to be teased about it; it's the kind of thing the boy's club takes in stride, and that just chafes. Why can't he be one of the guys for once?

Elijah's hand slides between his legs and cups, hard.

_Oh, fuck._

That is not supposed to happen. Sean squirms away.

Elijah freezes. "Not cool?"

"Too cool," Sean replies, without thinking. _That's the problem._

"Oh," Elijah says. "Hey. It's okay."

_No, it's not_ , Sean thinks, and goes into a sort of numb panic when Elijah kisses him. The tingling goes straight to his cock and bounces back to squeeze his heart until he's sure he's going to explode in a gushy mess of insides all over the couch. 

Because it's not okay, really, and not just because Elijah's got man parts, and not just because they're co-workers, and not just because Sean is not supposed to like man parts or co-workers or co-workers with man parts, but because it's not just kissing. It's not just the hard-on pressing up into Elijah's hand. It's because this closeness feels too much like love to be allowed. It's because he is one hundred percent positive that Elijah does not feel this way about him.

But they're kissing anyway. Elijah's lips and tongue are pushing rhythmically against his mouth, coaxing him open pass by wet pass, until his tongue is mapping the inside of Elijah's mouth and his hands are gripping Elijah's back. He's breathing heavily into the kiss, twisting this way and that to get a better angle. His right leg has fallen asleep.

Elijah is the first one to pull back. "Wanted to do that for-fucking-ever."

"Not here," Sean says, glancing nervously at the floor.

"Come on," Elijah says, and draws him off the couch and into the kitchen and then into the dining room beyond, closing doors as they go.

As soon as they're inside Elijah sinks against him, arms slithering around his neck, lips on his. Everything Sean is afraid of can be summed up by this act. 

He pulls away sharply. "Wait." Elijah waits. "I'm"

"Married, straight, ten years older than me, polka-dotted, dying of a rare tropical cancer. I know."

"You forgot 'unhealthily attached to you'."

Elijah stares at him, and then sinks to his knees. Just like that. "And I'm doing this for a lark?" He unzips Sean's pants.

"Um," Sean says. He is not prepared for this. It's happening anyway. Elijah's blunt fingertips tug down the front of his boxers, fondle him briefly, and then guide him to a hot, wet mouth. "Oh, god." He can't remember the last time he and Chris had the time or energy for oral sex.

It only takes seven minutes to come in Elijah's mouth and as soon as the last jerk makes his hips twitch, he wilts to the carpet limp as a rag. A surge of that feeling comes up again, and in a rush he gropes at Elijah's hips, pushing away cloth. He has no idea what he's doing when he grabs Elijah's cock. 

"Shit, Sean," Elijah hisses, throwing one arm around Sean's neck and bracing himself on his knees. He's gorgeous there with his jogging pants around his knees, his cock hard and curved and pink slipping in and out of Sean's hand. Blood rushes his normally pale cheeks, making his whole face glow. 

Sean kisses his mouth again, and again, like dipping a ladle into something warm, and jerks him the way he suspects a guy would want to be jerked off. When Elijah comes, Sean stares with detached curiosity at the white all over his fingers and wrist. It's slippery and a touch sticky and he lazily strokes it up and down Elijah's flagging erection. Elijah removes his t-shirt and dries them with it. 

Sean blinks at Elijah's chest and belly. Something inside him twists and he leans in, kissing a wet path from shoulder to nipple, where he bites and sucks. This, at least, is somewhat familiar. Elijah arches up against him, fingers in his hair, uttering a breathy groan.

He finds collarbone, the soft, delicious crook of neck, the vulnerable thin flesh of a throat, and a sharp jawline all in the same fashion, and then Elijah latches onto his mouth and they go on kissing. The kissing is what makes Sean's heart ache, more than anything else does. He's kissing someone who is not his wife, someone that he should not love.

Someone that he loves anyway.

"My bedroom has a lock," Elijah says.

"Why did we end up in here, then?"

"Bedroom was too far."

Sean smirks. "Ah."

"Are you staying?" Elijah asks.

"I shouldn't," Sean says, knowing it's pointless.

They go to Elijah's bedroom and Sean relishes the sweet pleasure that spikes in his body when Elijah spreads out under him, all thin limbs and tight muscle, smelling like sweat and semen. He wonders when the hell the smell of semen started arousing him, and falls into kissing and squeezing every bit of skin he can get his hands on. 

He hesitates briefly when Elijah moves to take off his clothing, but takes a deep breath and reminds himself that the light is off and that Elijah obviously doesn't mind. All thoughts of that nature disappear when Elijah wraps himself around Sean and rubs their bodies together. He buries his face in Elijah's neck and breathes deep.

"It's not just this," Elijah says, relaxing against the bed. "I love you, man, you know that, right?"

"And you know I feel the same," Sean says, resting his cheek against Elijah's pounding heart. "But..."

"I love her, too, and the kids," Elijah replies. "This is just us. Yeah?"

Sean could say and do the right thing and change what would become the course of their lives. He sees their entire future flash by, sees them ten years down the line looking older, sees Elijah married with his first child, sees Ali a teenager, sees himself and Chris with deeper wrinkles around their eyes. And through all that, he can still manage to see his mouth on Elijah's, their bodies bare and touching, their hands tangling. He is surprised and almost disappointed at the lack of contradiction. 

"Yeah," he says, finally, slowly. "Just us."


End file.
